


WOMAN

by pandorahealy



Category: Frank Castle/Reader - Fandom, The Punisher (TV 2017), frank castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorahealy/pseuds/pandorahealy
Summary: Frank sees you with another guy and does not like it.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	WOMAN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first time uploading something in english, so I ask you to bear with me. I was listening to the song WOMAN by Harry Styles and I just came up with this. I hope you enjoy it.

Eight months. That's exactly the number of months that you had not heard from Frank. The first couple ones were really hard, but then you decided you had to move on with your life. You started to chat more with Jake, a friend from work who apparently had a real crush on you.

After a long day of work, Jake invited you to go out and have a drink with him. Since the bar was near your workplace you figured it would be okay. As soon as you stepped into the bar, you regreted your decision right away. Jake made his way to one of the empty tables but your eyes were focused on someone else. Frank just stared right back at you, like he was trying to read your mind.

"y/n, are you okay?" Jake asked, looking at the same direction as you.

"Yeah, yeah... I just... I thought I knew him". You smiled at him and sat on one of the chairs. 

I'm selfish, I know  
But I don't ever want to see you with him  
I'm selfish, I know  
I told you, but I know you never listen

The lyrics of the music playing at the bar just hit Frank like it was a punch on the stomach. He was watching your every move, how you were laughing with another guy and it made him feel sick. You turned around and saw him standind there, staring at you.

I hope you can see, the shape that I'm in  
While he's touching your skin  
He's right where I should, where I should be  
But you're making me bleed

You kept your eyes on him, trying to figure out what he was thinking while he held a serious expression on his face, but on the inside he was dying to be the one touching you.

Tempted, you know  
Apologies are never gonna fix this (Hmm-mm)  
I'm empty, I know  
And promises are broken like a stitch is

He had left you a few months ago, saying that it would be better for the both of you. But the truth was that he couldn't stand another day without being by your side, but he also knew that he broke your heart. He just stood there, looking at you trying to figure out what to do with his own heart.


End file.
